Irish Hospitality
by Elfinium
Summary: Six months after the cliff top reunion, Declan and Anna are married and happily settled into the Caragh when two unexpected visitors arrive at their door. With no-where else to go in the pouring rain, they are reluctantly forced to take Anna's ex-fiance, Jeremy, and his female companion in for the night. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Declan O'Callaghan pried the lid from the top of the paint can and scratched his head. 'What colour are we calling this then? Is it a greeny blue or a bluey green?' His wife, Anna, was busy surveying the wall of one of the inns guest bedrooms with a professional eye. Dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of Declan's old overalls tied by the arms around her waist, she turned to him, hands on hips.

'It's Marine Splash if you must know.' She said, daring him to argue.

'Marine Splash is it?' He said, pulling a face. 'And who would name a colour Marine splash?'

Anna rolled her eyes and turned back to the wall, hands outstretched as if to project her vision. 'This is going to be a feature wall. It will tie together the theme of the room.' She said.

Not realising Declan now stood behind her she turned around, running straight into the loaded paintbrush he held in his hand, leaving a huge blob on her white shirt.

Both she and Declan's eyes trailed to the paint before they returned to make eye contact. 'Sorry.' Declan cringed with what he hoped was an innocent little boy smile.

Anna's eyes narrowed. 'You did that on purpose.' She accused.

With a sigh of resignation, Declan bent to dip the brush in the paint once more before presenting it to her. However, before Anna could make good her revenge, his index finger pulled back the upended bristles before slowly releasing them. Little splatters of paint speckled across Anna's face.

' _That_ I did on purpose.' He said, stifling a laugh.

In shock, Anna blinked once, then twice before finally launching herself at her husband. Already prepared for an assault he dodged neatly before grabbing her around the waist and lifting her easily off the ground. Wrapping her legs around him and her arms locked around his neck, Anna allowed herself to be thoroughly kissed, the paintbrush now dropped and abandoned.

'This isn't going to get the room done.' She said with a sigh as her lips were finally released.

'Ack, it'll all get done in the end.' Declan said with a shrug as he lowered her to the ground.

'I know, but the sooner the rooms are done the sooner they can start earning us some real money, and you did say I could run the B&B side as I liked?' She said, gazing up at him.

'I did that, I just didn't realise it was going to involve me doing this much work.' He complained.

She giggled and stood on tip toes for another kiss, a kiss which soon deepened when she pushed him back onto the dust-sheet covered bed. All thoughts of painting began to be forgotten when from below there came the sound of knocking.

Anna's head shot up. 'There's someone at the door.'

Disengaging from his wife, Declan sat up. 'That _is_ what knocking normally indicates.' He said drily.

Slapping him playfully on the chest, Anna got up, 'Who would be out in this weather? It's pouring down.' She frowned. 'They could be some guests, caught in the rain, we've already got those two rooms done, I think the paint fumes would have gone by now.' She said excitedly as she dashed out of the room and down the stairs two at a time.

Declan followed at a more sedate pace. 'Be sure to check they're married.' He said with a chuckle.

'Yes, because we all know how that turned out.' She responded. 'Right is right rain or no rain.' She mimicked in an Irish accent.

At the large inn door, Anna smoothed her hair before throwing it open. 'Welcome to the Ca…' The words died in her throat as the sight on the other side.

'Who is it darlin'?' Declan asked as he leant an arm against the doorpost.

'Jeremy.' Anna said, her eyes as big as saucers. She glanced up at Declan. 'It's Jeremy.' She said again.

'So, I see.' Declan said coolly.

'Anna?' Jeremy said, his raincoat held above his head. Behind him was a woman, hunched under her own coat. 'I don't believe it! Can we come in?' He indicated the weather.

'What? Oh yes, do come in out of the rain.' Anna said automatically ushering them in.

Declan had wandered over to the coffee machine and was pouring himself a cup. 'What is it with you Americans, you just turn up, you can't pick up the phone and call first?' He said, taking a sip and grimacing at the hot liquid.

'Um, yes, Jeremy.' Anna asked, her hands clenched in front of her. 'What are you doing here?'

'Belinda and I are visiting Ireland and thought to see some of the country while we were here, I didn't realise you were living here.' Jeremy said indicating the pub. 'Um. You seem to be covered in paint?'

Anna hands immediately flew to her face as she realised how she must look. 'Oh, yes, we were painting.' She said obviously.

The woman identified as Belinda stepped forward and extended a hand. She had straight black hair, cut into a sensible bob, glasses which were starting to steam up slightly in the warmth of the inn and a neat, well put together outfit. 'Dr Belinda Roseburg.' She introduced herself. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too.' Anna said as she shook the proffered hand in a slight daze. Declan merely raised his cup in acknowledgement to the woman and lounged back against the bar. Anna shook her head as if to clear it. 'So, you're visiting Ireland, how lovely. Have you hired a car?'

'No.' Jeremy said with a glance at Belinda, 'We had a driver drop us off, I'm afraid that's us stranded, we were hoping there would be somewhere we could grab a bed for the night?'

'That was taking a bit of a gamble wasn't it?' Declan cut in. 'After six months you just decide to drop in on your former fiancé and expect us to offer a warm welcome? You must have known we're the only B&B nearby.'

'I didn't know Anna was here. Anyway, _you_ seemed to have offered Anna a warm enough welcome when she dropped in unannounced.' Jeremy said, an edge to his voice. 'So much so she packed up and moved to Ireland.'

Declan straightened up, an unpleasant glint in his eye as he towered over the American. 'Fortunately, I can drive you. The Doolies run a fine B&B and they'll be able to put you up there until you can be on your way.' He said icily.

Anna, glancing back and forth between the two men suddenly grasped Declan's arm. 'Can I see you in the kitchen please, honey?' She said sweetly.

Declan scowled at his adversary.

'Declan, honey.' Anna said, tugging on his hand. 'Kitchen please.'

Reluctantly the Irishman followed his wife. 'What!' He exclaimed as he picked up an apple from the counter and took a bite.

'Have you forgotten the Doolies are in Australia visiting their daughter?' She said.

'Ok, so I'll take them to the O'Roukes.' He countered, taking another savage mouthful.

'Sheila Cleary's daughter is getting married this weekend and the O'Roukes are housing most of the guests, there won't be a spare bed between there and Dublin.' Anna said patiently. 'That is if the car will make it that far.'

'She's a classic.' Declan's scowl deepened. 'They are not staying here.'

'Why not?' Anna cajoled. 'There's nowhere else. They've got money to give to someone for a room, why not that someone be us?'

'Nope.' Declan said, firmly.

'Think about it.' She wheedled, wrapping her arms around his waist. 'Think about the money.'

'Your ex fiancé, the man you left for me, turns up out of the blue with some new woman and you don't think there is anything strange about that?' He asked, exasperated.

'It's not ideal, but I don't see why we should lose out when we have potential paying guests?' She said, eyes big and hopeful. 'It's not like I'm going to go running back to him is it, I chose you, and he's here with a new woman?' She seemed to consider this for a moment with a frown before shaking it off and continuing. 'There's no reason why we can't we all just be grownups about this?'

Declan looked down into her eyes and knew he'd already lost the battle. 'Fine, but on your head be it Bob.' He said eventually.

Anna clapped her hands in delight before pecking him briefly on the lips. 'You won't regret this.' She said as she skipped back to the bar.

'I regret it already.' Declan said, viciously dropping the remains of the apple into the bin. 'Oh no, this isn't going to be awkward at all.'


	2. Chapter 2

'We'll be delighted to accommodate you.' Anna said brightly.

'We certainly don't want to cause any trouble.' Jeremy replied, with a quick glance in Declan's direction which indicated quite the opposite.

'I'm sure you don't.' The Irishman muttered under his breath. Out loud he asked innocently. 'Will it be a double or two single rooms you'll be wanting?'

'Two singles please.' Belinda said, holding Declan's gaze a little too long.

Declan raised an eyebrow. 'Two singles it is, and very admirable if I may say so in these decadent times.' He said with an exaggerated accent. 'Why, we've known those who'll share a bed within a few days of meeting, haven't we love?' When Anna glared back in reproach, he muttered 'Diddley ei' and winked in her direction before going to collect the keys.

'He won't be long.' Anna said to fill the silence. She was suddenly very aware how dishevelled she must look, especially in comparison to her sleek countrymen. The overalls and paint splatter must look awful, not to mention meeting your ex fiancé with no makeup and make out hair. She couldn't help the blush rushing to her cheeks. 'Have you known each other long?' She asked to cover her embarrassment.

Her ex fiancé glared out of the window at the pouring rain. Anna wondered if he'd caught Declan's jibe.

'Jeremy and I work together at the hospital.' Belinda said with contained smile.

'Yes, Belinda has been a great comfort.' Jeremy added, shaking himself from his reverie. He moved to place a hand on her shoulder. 'A great comfort.'

Yes, he'd definitely heard. She could crown Declan sometimes.

The man in question, returning to the room, noticed the slight discomfort from Belinda at Jeremy's touch, and the frosty expression on his wife's face, best to make himself scarce. 'I'll show you to your rooms.' Declan said, 'This way.' He picked up Belinda's bag and strode towards the main staircase.

'Shall I book you a table for dinner at eight?' Anna asked as Jeremy collected his own bags. 'Declan really is an excellent chef; his food is to die for.' She enthused. Even if the insufferable man wouldn't understand tact if it punched him in the face, she thought privately.

Jeremy merely nodded. 'That would be nice thank you.' Bags in situ, he made his way towards the staircase before turning back to her. 'And Anna, it really is nice to see you.'

'You too.' She said with a smile.

* * *

'I've put you two next to each other,' Declan said, opening the first of the newly refurbished rooms. 'But don't be getting up to any hanky panky now.' He added, putting down Belinda's bag and waggling a finger at her.

'I don't think there will be any er hanky or panky.' Belinda said primly.

'Oh, I don't know, two people, thrown together in unfamiliar circumstances, all sorts of strange things can happen.' He said with a sly grin.

'Jeremy and I are friends.' Belinda supplied.

'Ack, that's the worst kind, all sorts of feelings under the surface.' Declan teased with some glee.

'I can assure you…' Belinda insisted until she was interrupted by Jeremy bustling down the hall with his luggage.

'Can I give you a hand there?' Declan asked.

'I can manage.' Jeremy snapped back.

'Suit yourself.' He replied as he opened the second door for the American to enter. 'See you at dinner.'

* * *

'What on earth were you thinking?' Anna demanded, storming into the kitchen. Now showered and in a pretty summer dress, she stood with her hands on her hips and fury in her eyes.

Declan continued to chop onions and refused to be cowed. 'I have no idea what you mean.' He said innocently.

She stamped a foot. 'Declan O'Callaghan, you know exactly what I mean, that crack about sharing a bed.'

'Ack, that. So, I never said anything happened now did I?' He said waiving the knife at her.

'You didn't say anything didn't either!' She cried in frustration.

He looked affronted, placing his hand on his heart. 'Why I happen to believe the things that happen between a couple in the sanctity of the bedroom are private.'

Anna opened her mouth and closed it again momentarily stumped what to say. Bloody infuriating man. 'But… but… but…'

'But… but… but…' He mimicked, 'Is a bus reversing?'

'Aaaargh!' She screamed before turning and storming out of the kitchen.

'Declan one, Americans nil.' He said with satisfaction, before resuming his preparations.

* * *

Having time to cool down, Declan began to feel a slight pang of guilt at his teasing. Well, what did she expect if she insisted on putting _the cardiologist_ under the same roof as him, he was only human after all. Leaving Alec in charge, he wandered along to the bar area which also doubled as a reception of sorts, picking up one of the evening confectionaries on the way, the one he knew she couldn't resist. Anna was reading something behind the counter. Walking up behind her he reached over her shoulder and placed the sweet in her eye-line. She viewed it suspiciously.

'What's this?' She said coolly, not turning around.

'Rum, date and pecan cheesecake with dark chocolate shaving... your favourite, and a peace offering.' He replied. 'Am I forgiven?'

She turned to face him, blue eyes flashing. 'You're not sorry, are you? So absolutely not.'

He shrugged. 'Fair enough.' And moved to take the cake away.

'I don't think so.' She said, placing her hand over his.

'He just… you know.' Declan said awkwardly.

'I know, I know, but could you just try to be a little less… _you_ around him?' She asked.

'Who da hell would you like me to be, Jeremy?' He snapped, pulling his hand away in annoyance.

'No, of course not.' Anna said quietly, 'It's just, I do feel a bit bad about it all.' She put her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder. Almost as a reflex, Declan returned the embrace.

'I know Bob, I'm not sure I feel great about it either, but, it wasn't as if we planned it. The heart wants what the heart wants.' He said, kissing the top of her head. 'I never really understood that before, you know with Ryan and Kaleigh, but I think I do now.'

Anna looked up, their gazes locked. 'You do?'

'I do.' He confirmed, before bending to press his lips to hers.

A noise from the stairwell broke the spell.

'Here comes your man now.' Declan said, his eyes widening as he stepped reluctantly away.

Anna turned to see Jeremy and Belinda approaching. They had obviously made some effort to be casual. Jeremy in some chino's, a polo shirt, socks and deck shoes, Belinda in a maxi dress and sandals.

'Good evening.' Jeremy said, with exaggerated humour.

Declan looked at his watch, but, with great effort, declined to say anything about it being only six in the afternoon.

'Good evening.' Anna said, deliberately.

'The rain appears to have stopped, for the time being at least, so we thought we'd take a walk around the village before dinner.' Belinda said, smiling.

'Perfect.' Anna said, 'It's beautiful once the rain has washed everything clean. I'd take an umbrella though, just in case, you'll find one in the hallway.'

The four of them stood in an uncomfortable silence until Belinda gave a small cough, spurring Jeremy into action. 'We wondered,' He began, with an uncertain glance at the brunette, 'If to say thank you, you'd consider joining us for dinner?'

'No.' Declan said quickly as the last word left Jeremy's lips.

Anna glared briefly at her husband before explaining. 'Declan will need to be in the kitchen, obviously, it's the busiest time for him. We tend to eat together once the rush has gone, but thank you so much for the invitation.' She smiled mischievously. 'However, we'd be happy to join you for breakfast?'

Declan was about to comment when Anna's elbow make sharp contact with his rib. He let out a small oof. She continued before he could recover himself. 'Alec will be doing the morning shift and he makes a fine full Irish breakfast so we'd love to.'

'We would?' Declan said doubtfully.

'We would.' Anna responded firmly.

'Breakfast?' Glances were exchanged between Jeremy and Belinda. 'Yes of course, that's fine.'

'Don't you have to be at Ashling's in the morning petal?' Declan said, careful to avoid any more assaults on his ribs.

'Oh that's not until ten, I'll have plenty of time. In fact, I may give her a call and put it back an hour, she won't mind.' Anna said waving a hand dismissively. Noticing the two guests' interest, she leant forward conspiratorially. 'Ashling is teaching me horseback riding.'

'Horseback riding?' Jeremy coughed. 'You're terrified of horses!'

'There's nothing to it, as kids we used to muck about on ponies all the time for the craic. But this one.' Declan pointed a thumb at his wife. 'She wants to learn to do it _properly_. I say if you get from one end of the ride to the other still on the horse, job done, am I right?'

'That's terribly dangerous Anna, people really hurt themselves, what if you should fall?' Jeremy said, shocked.

'Ah the fallin' off is the easy part, it's the hittin the ground that troubles ya.' Anna said laughingly with a plausible Irish accent. She smiled up at Declan.

'That's ma girl.' He replied with a grin at his own words repeated back to him.

Jeremy was still reeling.

'You're right,' Anna explained, noticing Jeremy's dismay. 'I was quite scared as first when Declan arranged for us to go riding on our honeymoon as a surprise, but my pony was so sweet, and it was so much fun, I couldn't help but want to go again.'

Jeremy choked, the blood rushing to his face, his eyes bulging. 'Honey…moon?' He gasped.

'Yes?' Anna looked from Belinda's ashen face to Jeremy's purple one. 'Are you alright?' Before realisation dawned. 'Oh my god, you didn't know?' She said, her hand flying to her mouth.

'You've known him six months and you're married!' Jeremy wheezed.

'Technically it was two months before we married but…' Declan was cut short by a nudge from Anna.

'Not helping.' She said from the side of her mouth.

'Two… TWO!' Jeremy said before he began to hyperventilate.

Belinda took a brown paper bag from her purse and handed it to Jeremy, who began to breathe heavily into it.

'I'm sorry, I thought Libby had told you?' Anna said, mortified.

Jeremy came up from his bag. 'Libby knew?'

'She was at the wedding, along with my Dad.' Anna added.

Jeremy's eyes bulged even more.

'But… but… Ron wasn't there.' Anna said hurriedly.

Declan placed a hand on each of his wife's shoulders and steered her away. 'Now who's not helping.' He said quietly as they left Belinda to deal with things. 'See you for breakfast.'


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at their table, Jeremy perused the menu.

'What are you having?' Belinda said, looking up.

'I don't know, it'll all taste the same to me anyway, this home-style food always does.' He said dismissively. He gazed over to where Anna was talking to a guest. 'Can you believe she got married?' He said incredulously.

'It would appear she did. I think I might try the coq au vin.' She said, closing her menu.

'It's so not like her.' Jeremy continued, warming to his point. 'This is what I was trying to explain to you. All this…' He waved the menu to indicate their surroundings. 'This is just not Anna. She has to plan everything, and as for horseback riding…' He pulled a face.

'Perhaps she feels differently away from the constraints of home and career?' Belinda said.

'That's exactly my point, we had the perfect apartment, the perfect jobs, we were happy. There must be some medical explanation, that's all I can think of.'

The customer Anna had been talking to began to raise his voice, arms flailing in angry gesticulation.

'Listen, you idiot American bimbo, I told you I am not prepared to wait until nine thirty, I expect me and my family to be seated now, this minute!'

'I'm sorry Sir.' Anna replied, quite calmly but easily audible in the now hushed restaurant. 'As I explained, you have a party of six and no reservation. We are fully booked this evening and unfortunately, I can't fit in such a large party. However, as I offered, I can ask the chef if he is happy to accommodate you on a later sitting.'

'Are you stupid or just really terrible at your job?' The man raged, leaning across the counter. 'There is a table, right there.' He pointed to an empty table. 'We could have been seated by now.'

'You are correct, there is an empty table, which is reserved for a party for eight thirty, they will be seated shortly because they booked in advance.' Anna said firmly holding the man's gaze with a steady one of her own.

'Now you listen to me…' The man really was starting to shout.

'This is getting out of hand.' Jeremy said making to rise to his feet.

Belinda waved him to be seated and nodded with her head towards the other end of the bar. Declan stood leaning against a pillar, for all intents and purposes, enjoying a pint. He had one ear very firmly on the heated exchange at the other end of the restaurant.

'The owner is a personal friend and you'll be looking for a new job in the morning!' The man was finishing as he towered over her.

'Now, you listen to me.' Anna said so firmly the man actually took a step back. 'I have tried to be accommodating but now you are being just…' She hesitated. 'Just downright rude. You do not have a reservation and now you will not be having any dinner at all. I suggest you and your family leave immediately before I have you removed.' She folded her arms. 'And as for your great personal friendship with the owner, as I don't remember seeing you at our wedding I can assume that you are full of…' She hesitated again. 'Full of poo. So, I suggest you go now, and please don't hesitate to never come back which sucks for you because our food is amazing.'

With much grumbling and urged by his wife the man and his family reluctantly left. Anna wandered to the other end of the bar where Declan was just finishing his drink.

'Someone scuttle out to tell you I was in trouble?' She said, her temper still up.

'No. I came to have a drink.'

'In the middle of the dinner orders?' She said sceptically.

'I was thirsty.' He said with a shrug.

'I could handle it.' She said.

'I didn't say you couldn't.' He replied.

'Ok then.' Anna said moving away.

'Ok then.' Declan moved towards the kitchen.

'Declan?'

'What?' He turned around to find her standing behind him.

Reaching up on tip-toes she kissed him on the cheek. 'Thanks.'

He grinned briefly before returning to the kitchen. 'For what.' He called over his shoulder. 'Didn't do anything Bob.'

Anna, smiling to herself, returned to her post.

* * *

'Time to get up.' Anna said, pulling at Declan's arm. His head was buried firmly under the covers and he refused to move.

'Declan!' She said, pulling back the duvet.

'Declan's not here.' He replied, shoving his head under the pillow.

'Well, he'd better be considering the events of last night?' Anna said flopping down on the bed.

A very sleepy Declan appeared with a huge grin of remembrance on his face. He stretched, an arm snaking around his wife as he pulled her towards him. She nestled into his shoulder.

'Do you think they're a couple? Maybe a new couple?' Anna mused. 'They're in separate rooms so they obviously haven't got to the sleeping together stage.'

'Look the woman said they're friends, end of.' He added, kissing the top of her head.

'Aren't you curious?' She asked, looking up at him.

'Ugh give me strength.' He muttered. 'What does it matter if they're friends or a couple or nothing at all, it's none of our business… unless you're jealous?' He opened an eye. 'Is that it, you're jealous?'

'Of course not.' Anna snapped trying to pull away, but Declan's arm held her tight.

'Mrs O'Brady Callaghan, tell me true. Are you jealous of yon man and whoever that woman is?'

Anna leaned up on one elbow, so she could look him in the eye. 'No, I am not jealous.' She said.

'Good,' He replied pulling her back into his embrace. 'So, stop blathering about it and give me five more minutes.'

* * *

'I'm afraid Jeremy won't be able to join us for breakfast.' Belinda said smiling as she sat opposite them at the table.

Declan turned to Anna and gave her a long stare to indicate his irritation. 'That's ok, it's not like any of us had to get up especially after a really long night.' He said bitterly.

'I'm afraid it was work. His colleague wanted Jeremy's opinion on a procedure and they were going to conference call directly into the theatre.' Belinda explained. 'He could be some time.'

'Of course.' Anna said brightly. 'I'm sure we three can enjoy a nice breakfast together.'

'Speaking of which, I was wondering if I could join you for your horseback riding this morning?' Belinda asked as she poured the coffee.

'Oh.' Anna exclaimed. 'I… um… well yes of course, if you would like to.'

'I would very much. I imagine it's a wonderful way to see the countryside, do you think your friend would mind?'

Anna gave Declan an enquiring look. 'I'm sure she'd would be more than happy to accommodate you. Do you ride yourself?'

'Oh yes.' Belinda said smiling at Declan a little longer than Anna thought appropriate. 'But not for years.'

'I'll give Ashling a call, you'll be grand.' He said, as their meal arrived.

* * *

Mounted on their ponies, one of the stable girls rode in front as Belinda and Anna rode side by side behind. A few snippets of small talk later, they rode in silence.

'He must be something special?' Belinda asked eventually.

'Declan?' Anna gave a wry smile. 'He's something all right.'

Belinda raised an eyebrow. 'But to come all this way, give up everything?'

'I don't really think of it as giving up anything, more gaining everything.' She warmed to her theme, gazing off dreamily into the distance. 'Declan is infuriating, stubborn, difficult, funny, sweet, kind, brave, but in the kind of way that makes you want to be brave too. He's unpredictable, always surprising me and yet no matter what, I know he's always there if I need him.' Realising that she was gushing, Anna blushed.

'You mean like last night?'

Anna looked confused before realisation dawned. 'I mean exactly like last night.'

'But he didn't intervene?' Belinda asked.

'He wouldn't.' Anna said with a wave of her hand. 'Not unless he had to. I can stick up for myself. He often says, 'You've got that sharp tongue in your head haven't you woman?' She laughed. 'And of course, I have no problem standing up to him! But if there's a real problem that I can't handle on my own, I know he'll be there to back me up.'

Belinda nodded.

'So, what's the story with you and Jeremy.' Anna asked just as their guide turned around in the saddle.

'Are we ready for a trot then ladies?' She said with a smile.

Anna's curiosity would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

'You!' The exclamation came from the other end of the corridor.

Declan was about to turn around and walk the other way, but he was blowed if he was going to be avoiding someone in his own pub. He folded his arms and waited for the American to reach him 'If it's breakfast you're wanting, you're a bit late, and a bit early for lunch but I could get you a hang sandwich if you wanted.'

'I don't want a sandwich, I want to talk to you.' Jeremy said, ill-advisedly poking a finger into Declan's chest. The later looked at it for a second before batting it away.

'I thought you probably might at some point.' Declan said in resignation. 'What is it you want to know?'

'Did…' Jeremy stuttered, 'Did you sleep with Anna?'

Declan shrugged a shoulder. 'Well we _are_ married so…'

Clenching his fists to control his temper, Jeremy tried again. 'I meant before. Did you sleep with Anna when you brought her to Dublin? I want the truth.'

Declan rubbed his beard, considering. 'Well, in truth, yes, we slept two nights together and we did share a bed for one of them.' He held a finger in the air. 'However, absolutely nothing happened, well apart from sleep obviously.'

'What!' Jeremy exploded.

'We were stuck in the middle of nowhere, it was pouring with rain, there was one bed in this little b&b and so we made the best of it, but we were both fully clothed.' He decided to omit the part about their first kiss at the dinner table and the fact that he'd spent most of the night desperately wanting to do it again. 'Nothing happened.' He reiterated.

'You stand there and calmly tell me you shared a bed and expect me to believe it was all perfectly innocent?' Jeremy said.

'I do. It was.'

The American stared up at him incredulously, waiting for Declan to say something else, but all he received was a blank expression.

'You honestly expect me to believe that?' Jeremy said eventually.

'Yep, it's the truth.'

'Why would I just accept your word?'

Declan rubbed his beard again and took a step forward. 'I don't expect you to take my word, but you do know Anna?'

'I thought I did.' Jeremy pulled out a chair and sat down.

'Now I've a question for you.' Declan said. 'Just what the hell are you doing here? And don't give me any bollocks about not knowing she was here, you knew exactly where she was. Have you come to get her back?' There was no malice in his tone or even concern, it was just a straightforward inquiry.

'I suppose I've come for some answers. I thought I knew exactly who she was, but now?' He shrugged. 'We had this perfect life, just signed for our dream apartment, she loved her job, it was all going exactly to plan, I'd even proposed for god's sake. Then suddenly, there we are at our housewarming party and the fire alarm goes off. Obviously, I'm picking things up and Anna is just standing there, staring around the room like she'd never seen it before. By the time I got downstairs she was nowhere to be seen, and when we finally get allowed back upstairs she'd packed her suitcase and left. I later found out she was even the one who set off the fire alarm!'

'I'm sorry.' Declan said, perching on the edge of the table. 'Believe it or not, I do know how you feel and I am genuinely sorry that happened to you.'

'I just don't get it. We spoke later, on the phone when she was here, and she tried to explain, but I don't think she even gets it.' Jeremy continued.

'What did you pick up?' Declan asked.

'What? When?'

'When the fire alarm went off, what did you save?' He asked.

Jeremy made a non-committal face. 'I don't know, laptop, video camera, valuables, that kind of thing.'

Declan nodded slowly. 'And Anna, she didn't take anything?'

'No, she went to pack. Why what did she tell you?'

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all.' Declan said quickly. He patted Jeremy on the shoulder. 'If its any comfort, I don't think any of us really understand women.'

'This is why I had to come, the only thing I can think of is that's she's had some sort of episode.' Jeremy said.

'I'm sorry, she's had a what?'

'Some kind of episode, a kind of mental breakdown if you will.'

Declan stared at him for a second. 'You think she's gone doolally?'

'It's the only reasonable explanation. She had this perfect life and it was just too much for her. Of course, I've always wondered if there might be something in the genes, you've met her father?' Jeremy continued.

'Yes, lovely awl fella but you wouldn't trust him as far as you could throw him.' Declan said.

'Exactly. Anna has always had to work hard and now she'd finally got everything she wanted, her mind must have snapped. That's why I brought Dr Roseburg, she's a psychiatrist.'

Declan shook his head slowly. 'You've brought a psychiatrist to assess your ex because she must be mad to have left you?'

'Not exactly.' Jeremy said, getting to his feet. 'Just, well, all of this…' He indicated the Carragh, 'It's not the Davenport.'

Declan folded his arms, 'That's as may be, and perhaps if it's not to your liking you'd better pack your things and get the hell out of my pub.'

'What? Now I didn't mean any offence…' Jeremy began.

'Well lots were taken, you come here, claim my wife's mad, insult my home and… you wear ridiculous trousers. I want you and your shrink out, now.' Declan turned to leave.

'If you're so confident Anna is well, why don't you let us stay and prove me wrong.' Jeremey said.

Declan stopped. 'There's nothing wrong with her.'

'Then let me prove it. What are you afraid of?' Jeremy goaded.

'I'm not afraid of anything, certainly not you anyway.' Declan replied now facing the American.

'Then let Dr Roseburg finish her assessment.'

'Ok, but on one condition.'

'Name it.'

'You leave straight away and never contact Anna again?'

Jeremy nodded. 'Agreed.'

Declan spat on his palm and held it towards Jeremy, who eyed it uncertainly. He nodded towards the hand until Jeremy reluctantly shook it.

'You've got until tomorrow afternoon.' Declan said, before striding away.

After their conversation, Declan couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. He could never give her expensive things, diamond earrings, the latest expensive gadgets and while he had no doubt he and Anna were mad for each other, and she seemed happy and more importantly sane, with the arrival of her former fiancé, would she remember how perfect her life had been, and how would the one she had now measure up?

* * *

'Why don't you tell me about your father?' Belinda asked as the girls walked back to the Carragh from the stables.

'Daddy, what about him?' Anna asked, confused.

'Jeremy mentioned you had a difficult relationship?' Belinda said with a small smile.

'Daddy is Daddy. He's not perfect but then none of us are.' Anna replied. 'You never did tell me about you and Jeremy?'

'We're friends.' Belinda said smartly. 'How is your relationship with your father, how does he like Declan for example?'

'They get along fine. Believe it or not, when Declan wants to, he can charm the birds out of the trees. Daddy, of course, has always thought he could do the same, with much less success. While he was here he was trying to give Declan all kinds of business ideas and opportunities, all of which Declan listened to patiently, but I know he wouldn't give him a dime.' Anna said fondly.

'You don't think Declan and your father are similar?' Belinda asked.

'Not in the slightest.' Anna laughed. 'I know Declan's children will never have to make money to pay the bills, they will always be able to rely on their father.' She finished firmly.

'You and Declan are planning on having children?' Belinda asked.

A deep blush rose from Anna's shirt, burning to the root of her red hair. She brought a hand to her mouth as if to stuff the words back in. 'I… I mean we haven't really discussed anything yet, I suppose I thought we would have them… kind of planned it, maybe and boy and a girl.' She floundered. 'Please don't tell him I said anything.' They'd reached the front door, Anna's hand rested on the handle.

'You're afraid of his reaction?' The psychiatrist said, raising her eyebrows.

'No, not at all. I would just rather bring it up with him myself when he's in a good mood.' She said smiling and pushed the door open.

Judging by the noise coming from the kitchen, that time would not be now. Iain, the waiter, came out of the kitchen at a run, nearly colliding with the two women.

'What on earth is going on?' Anna asked.

'I wouldn't go in there missus.' He said, scampering off like a frightened mouse.

'Excuse me.' Anna said to Belinda before heading towards the commotion.

Entering the kitchen, there was an obvious ceasefire for the moment, Alec looked up, his face full of relief as Anna arrived.

'I'm just going to get the um…' He began, obviously stumped for something to say.

'Yes, you do that,' Anna said, ushering him towards the door, meanwhile, Declan was using a cleaver on a shoulder of lamb as if he was murdering it.

He looked over his shoulder at the retreating Alec before muttering 'Eejit.' Under his breath.

'What's the matter with you?' Anna asked.

'Nothing's the matter with me, what's the matter with _you_?' He snapped.

'I'm fine. Why are you being so testy?'

'It's the beast in me.' He growled.

'What on earth has happened?' She asked, confused. 'I've only been gone a couple of hours.'

'You tell me, how was your morning with Dr Belinda?'

'She's a strange one.' Anna said, 'Really nosy too.'

Declan made a sound through his nose that sounded like a snort. 'So what did she want to know?'

'Lot's of things, about Daddy and you and me, I suppose Jeremy put her up to it.' She said with a shrug.

'I suppose he probably did.' Declan said venomously. 'And what was her conclusion?'

'Was she supposed to come to one? Declan, will you talk to me?' Anna said.

'You're in Ireland, we don't talk about all our feelings here, we just take things as they are without over analysing everything!' He said, returning to the lamb.

'Yes, and that's obviously working out great for you. You know where I am when youve finished your tantrum.' She said crossly before turning on her heel and marching away.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving the kitchen, Anna noticed Alec and Iain lurking behind the bar. She strode towards them as they tried not to meet her eye.

'Which one of you is going to tell me what happened while I was out?' She said sweetly.

The two men pointed to each other.

Anna sighed. 'Ok, eenie, meanie, minee mo.' Ok Iain, you're up.' She said, her eyebrows raised in question.

'I don't know missus.' The waiter said miserably.

'But there was something?' She said.

'Decco was talking to yer man, then he came back in like a bug had flown up his arse.' Alec cut in suddenly.

'Which man?' Anna asked.

'Yer man, the American one.' Iain said.

'He's not my man but what did the American say to him?' She asked.

'No idea.' Alec said, 'but he weren't happy.'

So he'd spoken to Jeremy, she could imagine how well that went. She glanced back towards the kitchen. There was absolutely no point trying to get Declan to talk to her when he was in this mood. Oh well, she'd just have to find out what went on from contestant number two. 'Either of you boys know where the American is at the moment?'

'He went down to the shop in the village.' Alec said.

'Thank you.' She said, determined to go and find him.

* * *

Dissecting the lamb for the Irish stew had taken some of the sting out of Declan's temper. He still felt uneasy and couldn't quite shake the notion that Jeremy couldn't be trusted. Presumably, the bloody shrink would have completed her assessment by now, especially as she'd spent the whole morning with Anna. He paced the kitchen. It was no good, he was going to have to find out once and for all. Taking off his apron he made his way towards the guest quarters. At the door to Belinda's room, he nearly changed his mind. No, if his heart was going to be broken again he had to know one way or the other. He raised a fist and knocked. When there was no answer after several minutes, he turned to go, just as the door opened.

Dr Belinda Roseburg looked surprised at her visitor, but not entirely displeased. 'I'm sorry, I was in the shower.' She said with a smile indicating the flowery silk kimono style dressing gown she wore.

'I'm sorry to disturb you, I can come back later.' Declan said hurriedly.

'Don't be silly, it's not every day I have a tall dark handsome stranger knocking on my door. What can I do for you?'

Declan hesitated. 'Look, Jeremy told me everything, how you're here to assess Anna, he thinks she'd gone round the bend.'

'That's one way of putting it certainly.' Belinda said with a short laugh, 'Though we rarely say that to our patients.'

'I just need to know what you're going to tell him.' Declan said.

Belinda considered for a moment. 'You'd better come in.' She said, opening the door wider.

* * *

Anna could see Jeremy in the distance as he came out of the shop. She noticed the way he wiped his hands on a towelette which he then dropped gingerly in a waste bin. He seemed so primped and preened, even first thing in the morning he looked as though he was newly laundered. She had never known him smell of anything other than aftershave, never seen him the remotest bit disheveled, he seemed sterilized. She inhaled, remembering waking up to the male aroma coming from Declan. She'd once accused him of smelling, simply because, in her world, men reeked of paco rabanne or jean paul gautier, it made her smile, now she couldn't imagine anything sexier than Declan au naturel.

'Anna!' Jeremy said spotting her. He speeded up his walk, reminding Anna of a well-dressed duck.

'Jeremy.'

'Did you come to meet me. Look sorry I couldn't make this morning, Bill needed a consult.' He was already taking his phone out of his pocket.

Anna put her hands up, turning her face away. 'I don't need to see it thank you.'

With a shrug, he put the device away. 'I came to see if there was something to eat.' He said indicating the shop. 'Do you know they don't even have an organic section?' He said shaking his head. 'I asked and the man looked at me as if I'd asked for the moon.'

'All the produce is organic, it comes from local farms.' Anna said. 'Anyway, if you were hungry you could have ordered something at the pub.'

'Hmmm, I'm not sure what that chef would put in it.' Jeremy said pulling a face.

'Don't be ridiculous. Much as Declan might not like you, he's too proud of his food to contaminate it.' She said indignantly. 'Speaking of which, you had a little chat with Declan earlier?'

'Oh, he told you, did he? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now, the results will be in soon enough and I'm quietly confident I will be proved right.' Jeremy said with a smug smile on his face.

'Results, what results?' Anna asked. There was a bench, she sat down.

Jeremy peered at the seat next to her before eventually taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, carefully spreading it out before sitting himself.

'What results? Anna said again.

Jeremy took her hand in both of his and gazed earnestly into her face. 'Sweetie, you've been very sick.'

She snatched her hand back. 'Don't be silly, I'm fine.'

Placing a fist next to his mouth, Jeremy closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. 'Now this might be hard to hear but, I believe you've had some kind of nervous breakdown.'

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but he continued.

'You must admit, you've not been yourself. Things you've done are so extreme and out of character. It's not like you. I can only imagine that the excitement of the Davenport and getting engaged was just too much for you, too overwhelming, and I understand that.'

'You do, do you? Anna said icily.

'But don't worry sweetie, we're going to get you some help. Dr Roseburg will have completed her assessment and will give us the findings later on today, we can then start to get you the help you need and I'm sure we can find a sympathetic judge to get this marriage nonsense sorted out, after all, you weren't in your right mind.' He tapped a finger against his lips in thought. 'There might even be criminal proceedings.'

'What the…' Anna began. 'You think I've gone mad!'

'Not mad sweetie…'

'Don't call me that!' Anna got to her feet. 'And you said this to Declan, you told him I only married him because I was insane?' She paced up and down, her voice getting higher with each circuit.

'Well I obviously didn't tell him the last part, I didn't want him to punch me in the nose.' Jeremy said with a smirk.

Anna stood in front of him, bristling with fury staring at his smug face. She didn't know where it came from but suddenly her right hand was balled into a fist and traveling towards Jeremy's face where it connected with a satisfying crunch.

'Ow!' He howled as his hands flew to his injured nose.

'That's for every interrupted dinner.' She began, hopping from foot to foot with adrenalin, 'and for every cancelled date, and for every photograph of people's insides, and for being rude about my father but mostly for telling the man I love I only married him because I'd lost my marbles!' She finished with a stamp.

'You punched me!' Jeremy said nasally.

'And if you're still here by the time I get back, I'll do it again.' She snapped before almost running back to the Carragh.

* * *

'Where's Declan?' Anna said, bursting into the kitchen.

Alec shrugged. 'Dunno missus.'

'He was heading up to the guest bedrooms.' Iain said helpfully.

Barely pausing for breath Anna hurried up the stairs, just as the door to Belinda's room opened and Declan stepped out.

'Thanks Belinda.' Declan said.

'Was glad I could be of service.' She replied, folding her arms around her dressing gown.

'What on earth!' Anna exclaimed glancing back and forth between the two of them.

'Anna.' Declan said in delight before suddenly realising what she was seeing. 'This is absolutely not what it looks like.' He added, now in horror.

'It looks like you're coming out of a half-dressed woman's room.' Anna said incredulously.

'Ok then it is what it looks like, but it's definitely not what you think.' He said, approaching her slowly.

'You son of a…' She began before bursting into tears, turning tail and running back down the hall.

'Excuse me.' Declan said to Belinda before taking off after her. He caught her at the bottom of the stairs.

'Will you stand still a minute and let me explain.' He said as he struggled to get a grasp on her.

'How could you.' She said through tears.

'I couldn't, well I obviously could, but I didn't, I wouldn't' He said, narrowly avoiding an elbow as it swung past his head.

'Let go of me.' She said.

'No, not until you've listened to me, you big eejit, will you stop wriggling woman!' He said in exasperation.

Finally beginning to tire Anna stopped. 'You have one minute.' She sniffed.

Declan took a deep breath and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. 'Jeremy thinks you're doolally and hired the Dr to poke about in your head and see if you are. Personally, I think that ship has sailed.' He added.

Anna raised an eyebrow in warning.

'Ok, ok. I didn't really know what to think, except I knew you were normal, well normal for you, but I didn't trust germy not to fake the results so I went to see Belinda myself just to see what she was going to tell him.' He gabbled. 'She just happened to have gotten out of the shower after your ride but I didn't really notice that because I was too worried about you.' He gave a big toothy, hopeful grin.

Anna's eyes narrowed. 'And assuming I believe you, which I'm not sure I do, what were her conclusions?'

'You're fine.' He said holding his hands out.

'I know.' She said.

'You know?'

'Jeremy told me about Belinda, I punched him in the nose.' She said, wiping her eyes.

'Fair play that woman.' Declan said, impressed.

'You swear you weren't doing anything else with Belinda?' Anna said, sniffing.

'Cross my heart and hope to die.' Declan said, drawing a big cross on himself to demonstrate.

Reluctantly Anna allowed herself to be drawn into his arms, her own eventually circling his waist as he bent to kiss her. It seemed an eternity before they finally broke apart.

'Ugh that was a horrible feeling.' Anna said as she rested her forehead against his.

'Were you jealous Bob?' He asked innocently.

'Of course I was jealous you big eejit!' She said slapping him on the chest.

* * *

'It may be petty, but I thoroughly enjoyed giving your man his marching orders today.' Declan said. Anna was changing in their room and he lay back on the bed watching her, hands behind his head. 'Especially with his nose like a watermelon.' He sniggered.

'I do wish you wouldn't call him that.' She said snippily before eyeing her husband suspiciously. 'But he did deserve it.' Anna crossed to the bed and sat down. 'Do take your boots off the bed.'

With a sigh, Declan sat up, his feet on the floor. 'I suppose I can't blame him for thinking you'd gone round the twist, you had everything, money, perfect life, perfect everything and you skipped out on it all for this.' He indicated the room.

Anna bowed her head, her hands clenched in her lap.

'And you're thinking I might do it again.' She said quietly.

Placing a finger under her chin and raised her head. 'Like you said, you had everything you ever wanted, but they were just things. I'll never be able to give you that so I just want to be sure you're happy, you still feel you made the right choice.'

Anna scrunched her nose. 'It was as though my eyes were suddenly opened. I realised that this was going to be my life, beautiful apartment, gorgeous dinner parties and expensive things.'

'Doesn't sound too terrible.' Declan said with a small smile. 'Perhaps I'll leave you here and go and marry Jeremy myself.'

Anna placed a hand on his cheek. 'It was going to be my life, wonderful as it was, but missing one very important piece, it didn't have you in it.'

Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his, a kiss which was immediately reciprocated. As they parted she rested her forehead against his. 'I realised that all the things in the world didn't matter, as long as I could be with you.'

'Oh.' He said smiling, 'I think I can tolerate you a bit longer.'

'That's good, best we get started painting the nursery.' She said with a nervous smile.

'Definately.' Declan replied before his brain caught up with his ears. 'Wait, what?'


End file.
